


hold me down

by hqxy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Mike Wheeler, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqxy/pseuds/hqxy
Summary: Richie gets a little possessive.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> slight alcohol mention in the beginning!

“You’re mine, Mike.” Richie whispered, his index finger teasing at Mike’s hardened nipple. “Mine.” Mike stayed still, looking up at Richie in defiance despite his unraveled state. He was sweating, the heat creeping up on his cheeks because of Richie only intensified by the few glasses of champagne he had been sipping on during the wedding.

Mike raised his eyebrows dismissively, batting his eyelashes at him. Richie simply smiled down at him in return, his eyes darkening as he eyed Mike up and down like a predator before it’s prey. “I bet you’ll tell me you’re mine before I’m done with you tonight.”

“I wouldn’t flatter myself if I were you.” Mike challenged.

“I think I can tell you the same thing, sweetheart.” Richie quirked one of his eyebrows, his fingers ghosting over Mike’s hard peck in a featherlight touch.

Mike’s nostrils were flared as he began to breathe heavily, mindlessly pulling at his own wrists when Richie pinched the sensitive bud playfully. The truth of it beginning to finally hit.

He was defenseless under Richie - bound to the bedframe with his own tie, wearing only his black pants and socks. “You wish that was true.” Mike glared up at him still.

His wits were the only thing he had going for him, now, and he wasn’t about to just give it up for Richie. Two could play at this game.

“Maybe, princess.” Richie squeezed Mike’s nipple between his thumb and index finger. Mike let out a hoarse moan, closing his eyes shut and mouthing a filthy curse.

Richie took his free hand to his mouth, licking at his fingers before taking them down onto Mike’s chest, circling Mike’s other nipple with his slick fingers.

He matched the movements on Mike’s other peck, stimulating both of them. He sat back on Mike’s hips, watching with amusement as Mike began to writhe underneath him when he kept going and didn’t let up. “God-” Mike gasped.

“What? Does that feel good?” Richie’s tone was innocent.

When Mike opened his eyes, he could see how attentive Richie looked above him, his magnified eyes watching Mike’s face with interest behind his glasses.

Richie’s curls were pushed back by a glittery headband (probably given to him by Holly, if Mike had to bet on it), whilst a few chocolate brown strands escaped the constraint, smoothing out the angular shape of his face.

Mike could make out the familiar pattern of freckles splattered on his cheeks - partially hidden by his glasses.

Maybe he saw them so easily because of how used to seeing them he had gotten, on early mornings or long afternoons, curled up against Richie on the couch while watching him play videogames.

Richie lost his tie as soon as he entered the room, yet he was still fully clothed, wearing his black tuxedo with his shirt just slighty unbuttoned.

He had that hungry look on his face that Mike loved and shamelessly lusted after - a perfect combination of affection and desire. Richie looked devilishly good.

Mike held back a moan, worried for a second Richie could see in his eyes how much he wanted him - He knew better than anyone else how to read him. Mike, unwillingly at times, always wore his heart on his sleeve.

He looked down at his own chest instead, regretting it instantly when watching Richie’s fingers stimulate him made Mike’s hips begin to roll into Richie of their own accord, chasing for more stimulation.

Mike wasn’t sure what he wanted more: to have his cock buried inside Richie or to have Richie just take him, bound and at his mercy. Just have Richie screw him and make of him whatever he wanted. “Fuck,” He moaned, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Fuck.”

Richie latched his mouth onto his neck, sucking at a sensitive spot underneath Mike’s jaw, well aware he was probably leaving a mark.

He indulged Mike minutely when he rolled his hips, moving his own against him. Mike whimpered, Richie’s warm saliva waking his skin into goosebumps.

This way - with Richie bent over him, it was easy to grind against his ass. He tested his luck, experimentally thrusting up against Richie, earning a low chuckle when Richie pulled his hips away from him and stopped his movements altogether by holding Mike’s hips down.

Mike mewled. “Come on!”

“What?” Richie asked.

“More.” Mike whispered, looking at him wearily.

“More what?”

Mike huffed. “I won’t beg.”

“You’re a stubborn little doll, Mikey.” Richie said, his voice devoid of any hints of how he actually felt. “Guess I’ll have to do it on my own.” That made Mike bite into his lip and stare up at him questionably. “But don’t worry - seeing you like this is enough spank bank material for a whole year, trust me.”

Richie began to undress, getting rid of his clothes and belt as quickly as he could muster. He unbuttoned his pants, reaching into his boxers and unceremoniously pulling his cock out right in front of Mike.

Mike whimpered at the sight of Richie’s cock, licking at his lips as he watched, completely entranced, Richie’s long fingers begin to stroke his own hard length.

He could feel his mouth water just by watching it, by seeing how hard and long Richie was, hoping Richie would punish him by making him fucking choke on it.

Instead, Richie simply spat on his own palm and threw his head back.

Jerking himself off on Mike.

Mike gulped. “Richie,” He whispered. “Richie, hold on, wait… You can use my mouth!” Mike waited on him to say something, growing desperate as he saw a thick drop of precum begin to slip out of his cock, his whole body beginning to writhe as he watched it slowly fall down on Mike’s stomach - and not on his tongue. “Fuck, wait, Richie! Don’t waste it - I want you. I want you. I’m sorry. Please?” He asked. “I regret mouthing off. Please! I’ll be good!”

Richie looked down at him, still stroking himself. “You look hot begging for my cock.” Then he chuckled to himself, an inside joke Mike could practically read as it went through his mind. He just nodded at Richie, successfully bringing his attention back to him.

Mike knew Richie was looking at him with lust, the butterflies in his stomach growing tenfold at the intensity of it.

“Please?” Mike was looking up at him earnestly. He licked his lips, wanting. Only a little bit embarrassed by how fast his demeanor had changed. “I’m begging for it. I am. Please.”

Richie stopped his movements, giving Mike a satisfied look. “You’re my little slut, aren’t you?” He leaned down, brushing his nose against Mike’s. “We both know how much you want me.” He whispered. “I can do whatever I want to you and you’ll just take it.”

Mike whimpered loudly as he nodded, chasing Richie’s lips. He could feel Richie’s smirk as he kissed him, his erection firmly pressed against Mike’s belly.

Richie was quick to kiss his way down Mike’s chest, lightly biting one of his sensitive pecks on his way down, relishing in Mike’s poorly contained whines.

He could feel the desperation beginning to creep up on him as he unbuttoned Mike’s pants and brought them down, revealing his sharp hip bones and milky thighs.

Richie trailed kisses over both of them on his way down, sucking a hickey on the inside of Mike’s soft thigh.

He finished pulling his pants off and bit the back of one of Mike’s knees, laughing when Mike pulled it away from his mouth, a faint complaint escaping his lips.

Mike was ticklish there. He was also ticklish under his armpits and on the surface of his ribs, and even though Richie was supposedly being rough, he wasn’t about to be cruel with him.

Still… He wondered if Mike was into that. He made a mental note to bring the subject up to his boyfriend sometime.

Mike’s whines made Richie grow all the more impatient, pulling at Mike’s briefs unceremoniously until he had thrown it away behind him.

He got up and off the bed, getting rid of his own pants and boxers on his way to shuffle for their lube and a condom in the bedside cabinet.

The hotel room was still strange to him, and Richie accidentally dropped a few of their things on the floor on his way back.

He paid them no mind, his eyes trailed on Mike’s naked figure, sprawled out on the bed, waiting for him.

Mike had parted his legs invitingly, anxiously waiting for Richie. Richie swallowed thickly when he saw the look Mike was giving him, his doe eyes watching Richie with desire, yet transpiring something softer - a deep sense of trust and almost innocence.

“What do you want, baby?” Richie asked softly, taking a hold of Mike’s cock, the burning hot flesh twitching within his hold as he began to stroke it up and down.

“I want you inside me,” Mike whined, looking up at him. “Please, I need you.”

Richie leaned his head to the side daringly. “I’m not so convinced-”

“-I need you. I mean it.” Mike said it without hesitation, the reluctance inside him fading out like granules of sand flying away in the wind. “I’m yours. I want you- more than anything. I do.”

Richie breathed, leaning down to kiss Mike’s collarbone softly before he popped the cap of the lube open with his mouth, stopping his movement on Mike’s cock to spread it between his fingers, taking them to Mike’s entrance, rubbing and spreading the lubricant around it as Mike began to moan.

He leaned down, sucking Mike’s plump bottom lip into his mouth as he began to press his finger inside.

Mike’s hole clenched around him, but the boy only spread his thighs further, closing his eyes shut as he chased for more of the feeling.

Soon enough Richie was thrusting two of his fingers in and out of him, setting an even pace which had Mike whimpering and rocking into his hand. Pleading with Richie to fuck him.

Richie scissored his fingers, angling his fingertips to brush that sweet spot inside Mike. Mike all but shrieked when Richie found it, his loud moans filling the room when Richie kept rubbing at it at every inward thrust.

“P-please, Please,” Mike was babbling, looking at Richie desperately through his wet eyelashes. “I need you to fuck me, please-”

Richie ceased his movements all at once. He lingered for a second before pulling his fingers gently out of Mike, leaving him torn between longing to be filled by Richie’s cock or aching from how empty he felt from just his fingers.

Richie kissed Mike’s lips to soothe his quiet whimpers, slicking himself up with practiced ease. “Shh, are you ready?”

Mike nodded. “I want to touch you.”

Richie looked at him. “Soon, baby.”

Mike felt his eyes watering, and he knew Richie was able to see it.

“Color?” The word was whispered into Mike’s lips, Richie’s eyes grounding him.

“Green.” Mike whispered back, his eyes still looking up at Richie.

Richie kissed his forehead, gently lifting Mike’s thighs with ease. He leaned back, and in a second Mike could feel the blunt head of Richie’s cock pressing into him.

He whimpered, trying to pull Richie in by his feet on the small of his back.

This time, Richie obliged him, pressing further inside Mike. Tantalizingly slow as Mike’s mouth parted open at how it felt - Richie was filling him up, inch by inch.

He took several deep breaths, willing his body to adjust to the intrusion. Mike felt full. He felt so full it was hard to breathe for a second, his brain incoherently leading him to think Richie was trapping the air inside of his lungs from how deeply seated he was inside him.

Mike shut his eyes, his eyelashes trembling.

Richie was brushing his hair off his forehead. “Baby? Are you okay?”

Mike laced his legs tighter around Richie. He was beginning to ache for something else entirely. He needed movement. Desperately.

“Please, please move.” Mike asked. He grew desperate when Richie hesitated. “Fuck, please! Fuck me!”

Richie began to rock his hips experimentally in and out of Mike, then pulled back to a sitting position, spurred on by Mike’s pleads.

Mike began to moan loudly when Richie set a fast pace, jackhammering into him repeatedly.

The bed began to croak underneath them, the small, miraculously functional part of Mike’s mind leading him to loose his knuckles around the metal frame to avoid getting burnt from the abrasion against the wall.

His heart was pounding in his ears, muffling his own sounds as he cried out, Richie’s cock angled to hit his prostate dead on.

“Fuck, baby, look at you. Taking my cock so well,” Richie panted. “You feel so good, honey.”

Mike moaned at the praise, tears from the pleasure he was feeling threatening to fall down his cheeks. “I’m close,”

Richie closed his fist around Mike’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

He came with a loud cry.

Richie followed him after a few thrusts, burying himself deep inside Mike as he spilled into the condom with a sharp groan.

He fell against Mike, breathing into Mike’s neck and trying to catch his breath.

Mike lied there, completely boneless, trying to catch his breath. His eyes had slipped closed when Richie slowly pulled out of him. He had to will himself to relax- to not dwell on the emptiness he felt once he’d pulled out.

Because Richie was right there with him, smothering him with small kisses as he slowly brought his arms down, one at a time.

He massaged them, taking away the stiffness in his muscles. Richie was whispering sweet nothings to him, and Mike didn’t bother to move. He lied there exactly how Richie had left him.

He felt a wet wipe cleaning him up, slightly cold when it reached his cheeks, wiping away his tear streaks. He felt grateful Richie had done that - his sensitive cheeks would definitely feel it later otherwise.

“I totally didn’t cry from sex.” He muttered weakly.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Richie mused.

“A little.” Mike pried one of his eyes open. “You did a number on me.”

Richie settled beside him, and Mike used all of the energy he had left to turn around and bury his face into Richie’s neck.

Richie began to rub his back up and down. “You asked me to, baby.”

Mike smiled. “I know.”

“Was it too much?” Richie’s tone was worried.

“No.” Mike said firmly. “It was perfect.”

“Your family is definitely going to see that hickey. Sorry, babe.” Richie traced the mark with his finger. “They haven’t been so kind.”

“You gave me a few hickeys.” Mike sighed, not enough energy in him to tease Richie any further. “It’s alright. They’ll know I’m yours. I don’t care about the rest.”

“I love you.” Richie held him tightly.

“I love you too.” Mike replied softly. “It feels nice to belong to you.”

Richie smiled, pulling Mike impossibly closer. “Feels fucking nice to belong to you too, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear what you think!


End file.
